Candy
by Marista
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot about Raven and Robin and some serious misunderstandings by a red-headed alien girl. Pairings: Raven/Robin. One sided Robin/Starfire


Candy

By Marista

**A/N: The idea for this short story jumped in my head and I sat down and just banged it out. It's just a Rae/Rob fluff piece. I hope you enjoy it.**

Raven set her jaw. She was in a bad mood and the fact that she got roped into going to the mall with Starfire just made it worse. This was the third store they had gone into and her patience was running thin. She looked around and it was the same as any other store. More pants, more shirts, more crap!

"Friend Raven, are you unwell? Your countenance has more of the brooding than usual?"

"I'm fine Starfire. Just a little on edge."

"Oh no. I'm sure when you see friend Robin later he will lift you."

"He's the reason I'm mad."

"Oh. He is such a wonderful person, surely your bad feelings towards him will subside."

"He's not wonderful. He's an insensitive jerk."

"If he were my special friend who is a boy, I would not think of him as such. I would be most pleased to engage in relationship with him."

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Hpmh. You want him, you can have him."

Raven was eyeing the bookstore across the aisle, wondering if they had any new titles. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the glint in Starfire's eyes.

"Thank you!" said Starfire seemingly out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Come Raven, let us go downstairs to the other store" said Starfire as he grabbed Raven's arm and proceeded to pull her along.

"Whatever" Raven said under her breath.

Raven was surprised when they walked into the candy store.

"I thought you were looking for a new outfit?"

"I was, but I have changed my mind. I shall have the candies now and then we shall proceed to our place of dwelling."

If this store meant they were going home, Raven was not going to argue.

A couple of hours later Cyborg walked down the hall. He turned the corner and the first thing he saw was Robin's legs. He was sitting with his back again Raven's door, his legs stretched out across the hallway.

The semi-metal man just stopped for a moment. "In the dog house again?"

Robin just looked up at him, most of his glare lost through the barrier of his mask. His shoulders slumped as he conceded. After all it wasn't Cyborgs fault, so he couldn't take it out on him.

"Yep."

"Well, good luck man." And Cyborg proceeded onto the common room.

After a few moments he turned his head towards the door behind him. "Raven?" he said quietly. He was rewarded with the sound of something, probably a pillow hitting the door exactly where he was sitting. He just sighed to himself and remained in place until his dark sorceress decided to forgive him.

As he sat there he heard the sound of footsteps, but there was a crinkling sound along with the footsteps. He saw Starfire smile as she walked past him, as she did she dropped a piece of candy in his lap and kept walking, Robin looked up as she was turning the corner. He thought he saw something on her skirt, but decided to let it go. If she still had it on her skirt later, he would let her know.

In the meanwhile he opened the wrapper and ate the candy. As he finished he heard shifting in Raven's room. He wondered what she was doing right now. Abruptly he fell backwards as her door opened and he lost his back rest. He was rewarded with seeing her face looking down at him.

"Hi Beautiful"

"If that's all you have to say…" She was abruptly cut off as Robin got up in a flash and was in her room. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened a bit.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute."

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe?" she coyly.

He smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her. "How about now?"

She sighed "I don't know…"

He followed that up with one more deep passionate kiss.

"Howabout now?"

"What did you do again?"

Robin laughed while is dark bird graced him with a small smile. "Wanna go out for a walk? I really am sorry, and we can talk about ways that I can have fun that are not going to piss you off?" he kissed her temple.

"Alright fine."

"Civvies?"

She shrugged. "Ok. I'll change. I'll wear that that blue tank top you like so much." She saw his face light up.

"With the tight low rise jeans?"

"That's a lot of skin." He just looked at her with a pleading expression. She just shook her head and smirked at him. "I'll think about it."

He smiled as he allowed his eyes to roam over her body. "Maybe I could help you change."

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you help me change into my pajamas."

He took her in his arms. "Or even better, no pajamas at all" he said lustily.

"Down boy. Go change and I'll meet you in the common room." She gave him a chaste kiss and started to walk towards her closet.

Cyborg was cooking dinner. Starfire was standing near the window looking out. Robin walked in the room with Beastboy. Robin was dressed in civilian clothes, trading his mask for sunglasses and Beastboy was dressed in his uniform.

"You're not staying for dinner?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll be back by dinner, I'm going out for a…"

"Robin!" came Starfire's sing song voice. She flew over to stand in front of him. "It is good to see you. How do you like my outfit?" she said as she turned around in a sexy manner and show him the back of her outfit. She then proceeded to wiggle her butt at him. The entire back of her skirt was covered in candy that was placed all over the skirt.

Robin just stood there looking confused with his mouth open. Beastboy was the first to speak "Uhmm. Why is there candy all over your skirt?"

This finally got Cyborg's attention and he looked up from the pot he was stirring. He turned off the stove and walked over.

She smiled over her shoulder at Robin. "Do you like it Robin?"

"Uh… It looks like you put candy all over your skirt."

"Yes, do you like me now?"

"Yes, of course I like you Starfire, but…"

"Oh joy!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Robin's arms flailed as he tried to get away from the super strong alien girl. "We shall do the dates and the kisses and…"

"Starfire, stop. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry friend who is a boy."

"Starfire, I like you as a friend. Raven is my girlfriend, remember?"

"No, not anymore" she said excitedly. "When we went to the mall of shopping earlier today she said you were the jerk and that I may have you. So, since she has given you to me, now we are doing the dating."

The three boys just exchanged uncomfortable looks. "I'm sorry Starfire, but it doesn't work that way. 'You can have him' is just a figure of speech. Besides when Raven said that to you she was still angry with me, but now she's forgiven me. She's meeting me in a few minutes so we can go out for a while."

"Just a figure of the speech?" she said, the tone of her voice becoming less joyful.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"I understand"

"One question, why would you think I would like you better with candy on your skirt?"

Before she could answer the door opened and Raven walked in dressed exactly as Robin hoped. She wore his favorite tank top that stopped just a few inches below her bust line showing off her beautiful abdomen. And with the low rise jeans, so much of her soft flesh was exposed Robin practically drooled. On top of that she actually put on a little lipstick and pulled her hair up, with just a few sexy standing coming down the side of her face. She had a leather jacket draped over one shoulder.

"Hot stuff!" said Beastboy.

Robin frowned at Beastboy and then looked back at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe"

"I told you I hate that name" she said as she dropped her jacket on the couch and walked over to stand next to him. He encircled her in his arms.

"Sorry Rae. You look gorgeous by the way."

She smiled at him slightly "Thanks".

She glanced at Starfire and then tilted her head slightly. "Starfire, I think there's something on your skirt."

"Oh" she turned and showed the back of her skirt.

"That's what you did with all the candy you bought at the mall?"

"Not all of it."

"Why would you do that?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Well, I spoke with friend Cyborg last week. I told him that I am happy that you and Robin are happy together. But even after so many months I find I still have the feelings towards Robin. He told me that..." she paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. Cyborg looked at her puzzled, he could not think of what he could have said that would lead her to do this. "Sorry, I must convey the phrase without the error. He said 'Robin would never leave Raven because Raven's ass is made out of candy'."

Raven spit the water out of her mouth, spraying it all over the kitchen counter. Cyborg's eyes went wide as if he had been electrically shocked. Robin and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"My ass is not made of candy like Raven's, but I thought if I adorned my ass with the candy you might find that enticing."

Robin laughed until he looked over the saw the glare from his dark bird. He stopped laughing and tried to look nonchalant as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in a nervous gesture.

Raven put down her glass and walked over. "Care to explain that Cyborg?"

He winced as Raven stood in front of him, glaring at him. He began to sweat as he looked for a response that wouldn't get him killed. "Uh… Uh… Well…" then there was a long pause and Raven wasn't backing down.

In that quiet moment Beast Boy's voice stood out. "Ha. Ha. Ass made of candy!" Seeing that he had the attention of the room he looked at Raven and said "Hey Candy Ass." He was practically doubled over laughing at his own joke.

The game station controller was encased in dark energy and smacked Beast Boy in the back of the head. The room became silent as he fell to the floor unconscious for a few seconds. Then he stood up woozy and holding his head.

Robin just looked at him and shook his head.

"Well Cyborg?" she said as she made him squirm for a few more minutes.

"It was meant as a compliment. I wanted to let her know how attached he is to you."

Starfire looked at him critically. "So her ass is not made of candy?"

Raven's entire body went rigid. Robin winced, he knew that she was quickly reaching her limits. "No Starfire, my ass is not made of… candy. It was just a figure of speech, and a bad one at that" she said as she glared at Cyborg again.

"I'm sorry Rae" said Cyrborg sincerely.

She just rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." Cyborg visibly relaxed as she turned away from him.

"I am sorry that I have caused the strife. Friend Raven you know my thoughts towards Robin, I have confided them to you many times."

"Starfire, confiding is one thing, but you literally stuck candy all over your skirt to steal my boyfriend."

"Steal? Earlier today when we were at the mall of shopping you said…" Again she gathered her words. "You said 'I could have him', however Robin has since explained that it was also the figure of speech. Again I am sorry. Despite my feelings I would never attempt to steal what is yours."

Raven looked at her friend, and her eyes softened. She knew how hard it was to love someone who didn't return your love. Except in her case it turned out that Robin did return her feelings, she just didn't know it until that fateful day. "I understand Starfire." Raven nodded her head at Starfire showing her friend that all was well. "You should change out of that skirt before dinner. If you sit down in that skirt you'll ruin the furniture."

Starfire smiled at her friend. "Will you assist me?"

"Of course" replied Raven. She turned to Robin "Be right back, and then we'll go for that walk." He nodded to her.

She turned and followed Starfire out of the room.

"Sorry Dude. It really was just meant to be a funny comment about the strength of your relationship. I never expected all of this."

"No problem Cy" he said as he watched Raven walk across the room. Without her cloak he was able to see her ass in those tight low rise jeans, Robin took joy in watching her walk away.

He smirked and turned and whispered to Cyborg. "Besides, I think you were right. Her ass really is made out of candy."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Raven from down the hall.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome.**


End file.
